Sweet sweet love troyella
by x-zanessax4eva-x
Summary: troy and gabi read!


_**Author Notes**_

_**Hey guys if you've read my Zanessa in Hawaii you may wonder why I'm not continuing. I will finish it it's just that I have no Stinking idea what to write about next. So please help!! Until then, here's a Troyella Oneshot.**_

Gabriella had been at east high for only a couple of weeks now. But Troy felt like her knew her forever.

People were surprised by this because Troy was basketball captain; he wasn't supposed to mingle with geeks.

It was now the end of school and Troy was walking Gabriella home.

"Oh, come on Gabi. I saw the way you looked at Sharpay and Ryan when they were performing. You know you audition for the musical."

"Troy, I don't know. I mean first of all I have no one to sing with. Plus nobody wants to come to see the math geek on stage, let alone perform with me."

Troy stopped turned around to face Gabriella, he put both hands on her shoulder and looked into her eyes.

"Gabriella. You have to stop putting yourself down like that. You don't know how wonderful you are. You're beautiful, smart…"

Gabriella was blushing so she put her head down. But Troy lifted her chin back.

"Listen to me Gabs, and guess what. I'll sing with you."

"Really! Bu…"

"No buts! I meant it all every word I said. Now we are at you house, and if I hear you put yourself down on more time I will be having a chat with your mother."

Gabriella laughed. She gave him a tight hug and then said sweetly.

"Thanks Troy."

"No probs. I'll be your knight in shining amour."

She looked up at him.

"Gosh you're so cheesy! Superman."

Gabriella was running inside while Troy shouted out.

"Yeah, but you know you want me!"

She turned around and they both laughed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was now the next day at school and Troy and Gabriella were in lesson.

"Hey Troy, so what drills are we gonna be running at lunch."

"Um, dude yeah just do the norm, I can't make it…

The bell for lunch rang, and before Chad had a chance to say anything Troy ran of. He managed to get hold of Gabriella's and they ran to the drama studio hand in hand.

When they got there it was time for them to audition. _**(A/N I know, they didn't**__** practice but you know)**_.

"Okay whose next Gabriella and Troy? Troy are you here to ruining my musical. What! Is your purpose of being here?"

"No, Mrs Darbus I'm here to sing which Gabriella."

"I wasn't aware, you were programmed to do anything else than throw balls."

"Mrs Darbus, he really here to sing with me."

"Hmmm, maybe Montez has changed you attitude Bolton. READY ON STAGE!"

Troy and Gabriella made there way to the stage and began to sing.

_**Troy**_

_**Gabriella**_

_Both_

_**It's hard to believe that I could see that you were always right beside me.**_

_**Thought I was alone, with no one to hold**_

_But you were always right beside me_

_This feelings like no other_

_I want you to know_

_I've never had someone that know me like you do_

_The way you do_

_And I've never had someone as good for me as you_

_No one like you_

_So lonely before, I've finally found_

_What I've been looking for_

_**oo...oo...oooo**_

Mrs Darbus stood up and started clapping. She told them that she would get back to them but they had a brilliant chance.

"Wow, Gabi you were amazing."

"What about Mr hit every note perfectly?"

"Yeah, we make a good team."

Mrs Darbus saw Troy and Gabriella walking down the corridor and decided to tell them she had already made her mind up.

They walked to Gabriella's locker and stopped. Gabi had her back on her locker and Troy put his hand just above her head on her locker.

Mrs Darbus saw this and was curious. She hid round the corner and watched them.

"Gabi, I really need to tell you something."

"Well you can tell me anything."

"Can I? It's just that I'm sure if you feel the same."

Gabriella smiled which made Troy unsure.

"Well, I'm pretty sure I will."

"Really!"

"Yeah, if you hurry up and tell me."

"Okay, well I know I've only known you for a little while now. But you're the most amazing girl I've ever met, every time I see my heart beats faster and faster. I love you Gabriella Montez."

Mrs Darbus who was still round the corner heard every word and nearly spilled her coffee.

Gabriella didn't know what to do but she knew could finally let her feelings out.

"Troy, I've never met anyone as sweet and caring as you. I feel the same way but I never thought a boy like you would like a girl like me."

Troy smiled and then they kissed.

It was for about 30 seconds but sparks were flying everywhere.

Mrs Darbus had to interrupt it so she walked behind them. She cleared her throat.

"As much as this little performance may have touched my heart, 15 minutes for you both."

They both went bright red and Ms Darbus went away laughing to herself.


End file.
